Sisters
by WriterEntity
Summary: Beca didn't want anything to do with Barden. Her sister, Cathy, managed to convince her by making a deal with their dad. Now Beca was stuck at a school with her dad, her sister, and a redhead that may just turn her around.
1. Chapter 1

**_AN: Based on Tumblr gifsets by Kendricksnerd. Please check out her site for many more gifsets and fanfictions!_**

 ** _We are collaborating to give you an awesome alternative to pitch perfect's plot line. Please leave us comments and reviews with your thoughts and ideas, as we'd love to hear them :)_**

 ** _-Ren_**

* * *

Barden University is a lovely school. A large campus, with lots of greenery, several buildings - old and new, and students are spoilt for choice of classes, activities and extracurriculars.

"So this is hell?" A brunette sporting headphones around her neck, sitting shotgun in a blue BMW took in the buildings, the trees, and freshmen as they drove towards the drop off point. She shuddered at the thought of spending ANY time here.

"Come on Beca, it's not THAT bad." Another brunette, older, rolled her eyes at the comment. "I've managed to survive years here… you can do with just one."

"I'm only doing the one because of my deal with dad. Who you've been way too chummy with since you've started school here, Cathy" Beca reminded her sister. The car came to a stop, and they both exited to start unpacking Beca's things.

"You know he's only human. He's allowed his mistakes" Cathy argued her dad's case with the younger Mitchell. "He's trying to make amends since I started, and he is getting us both a great education here you know." she added while carrying one of Beca's bags.

Beca managed to pick up her laptop bag, and secure it on her shoulder before approaching one of the student guides. She didn't need to hear about how great her dad is from her sister. Up until a few years ago, Cathy hated him just as much. Now, they had brunch together. No. Beca refused to forgive her father for walking out on them to marry the she-witch of a step-monster.

Cathy knew her sister well enough to not push right now. This was meant to be her fun and exciting first day. She watched proudly as her baby sister was now in college, and despite her dreams of becoming a DJ, which Cathy supported, she was glad Beca was here. Cathy's had some of her best experiences at college, and that's something she's glad Beca wasn't going to miss out on.

"I know where that is." Cathy interrupted the student guide. "Let's go," she nudged her sister all smiles.

"Rape whistles?" Beca challenged Cathy, as she carried another box with her to the dorm while some other student helped carry the rest of her stuff.

"You never know… better safe than sorry." Cathy smiled, having found it just as weird when she joined. "Speaking of, I got you a pack of condoms-"

"I won't be needing" Beca interrupted her sister as they got to her dorm room. An Asian girl was already setting up one side of the room.

"Guess that's my side," Beca didn't even bother saying hello as she set down some of her stuff.

"O-kay," Cathy wasn't used to Beca's rudeness. Frankly she remember a much less anti-social Beca when she left for college. "Hi, I'm Cathy."

The other girl just turned away. Maybe this was just a new age thing.

"Are you both going to be staying here?" the girl finally spoke as the sisters unpacked Beca's things with little chatter.

"Oh no, I'm a senior. I live off campus," Cathy explained as Beca put on her headphones. The Asian girl didn't seem to care beyond knowing she wasn't going to have to live with twins. Beca and Cathy, although evidently different ages, looked a lot alike.

"I'm going to the activities fair." It wasn't much of an, excuse me, so much as a by-the-by I'm sick of you two. The two couldn't help but stare at the girls as she left before just laughing at how unlucky Beca was to get a girl like that as a roommate. Ah well.

"Oh, I should go and help pass out flyers for the Bellas." Cathy got up after finishing hanging a couple more of Beca's shirts. "You should pass by, the stall should already be set up by now."

"I can't believe you're captain of an Acapella group…. I can't believe Acapella is a thing." Beca mocked knowingly. She's heard about this for years now, Cathy loved musical arts, and had joined several theatrical groups during her time at Barden, but for some reason the Bellas was the only one she stuck with through the years.

"Hey, you thought we were really good," Cathy reminded Beca of her compliments as she'd heard them a few times, and had even sampled her voice once or twice for some of her work.

"Until your co-captain puked her guts all over the first row," Beca reminded Cathy of their incident from last year. One that had ruined the Bellas apparently since their team dropped from ten to three.

"The ONE show you come see us in, and something bad happens. Is it us, or you." Cathy tried to redirect this to Beca, teasing her sister's negativity as inflictive towards her surroundings.

"Oh I hope to Satan it was me," Beca laughed and got up with Cathy to hug her at the door. "Thanks for helping me unpack," she spoke earnestly, knowing her sister could tell that she genuinely meant it for much more than just unpacking.

"You're welcome. Now make sure to pass by and say hello or else!" Cathy warned, earning a knowing nod from her sister, before walking out and leaving Beca alone in her dorm to finish unpacking.

* * *

 **The Activities Fair**

"This looks great guys!" Cathy walked up to the stand two girls set up.

"You're late." the first, a blonde, pointed out.

"And you're not captain Aubrey, so you don't get to use that line on me." Cathy bit back. Cathy was a little bitter about their loss last year. Although she knows better than to blame the blonde, Aubrey, she couldn't help it. She had given up her solo to the girl because she believed in her friend. Maybe it was her fault, but she didn't want to accept it either.

"How's your sister?" The third girl, a redhead asked in hopes to keep the peace. Ever since their last performance the two girls have been unable to hold a conversation without a single backhanded comment.

Cathy was able to let it go with Aubrey to reply to her other girl. "She's good, she should be passing by later."

"Yeah? I remember her from last year, she seems really nice." the redhead grinned, happily enjoying the cease-fire between the two girls.

"Nice? You sure you're remembering MY sister, Chlo'?" Cathy laughed at the redhead's comment.

Beca didn't know what she was doing here. She didn't belong in this collegiate environment. She's an artist, distant and broody… minus the excessive amount of drugs. Though, those students looked pretty chill. Then it seems like everything is a sport.

Skydiving… if worse comes to worse she could just, forget to pull for the chute.

"Beca!"

She heard her name and spotted her sister, standing next to a familiar blonde, and…

"Hi, would you like to join the Barden Bellas," Chloe offered a flyer to Beca. "What with your sister being the captain."

Cathy couldn't help but watch Beca interact with the redhead. Not a sign of disinterest in what she was saying. She's asked Beca to join the bellas before they started the term, but Chloe may just be able to convince her.

"Ummm, I'm ok thanks." Beca passed the flyer back, grazing Chloe's hand as she did. She couldn't look away from her big blue eyes. Why can't she remember this chick from last year. She was probably in the back, and well… she was too busy laughing about the blonde's debacle.

"Beca, you've met Chloe. She's co-captain with Aubrey. Right now it's just the three of us, but we're going to need a group of ten gi-"

"-bikini ready body girls" Aubrey cut in to clarify their standard.

"Or whichever, who can sing." Cathy gave Aubrey a stern look, hoping to move away from some of their ridiculous traditions.

Beca wasn't really paying much attention. Though the mention of bikini ready bodies made her think about how bikini ready this redhead is. Nope, she had to keep it under control. She was not into her older sister's best friend.

"Please consider, your sister's told us you have a lovely voice. Help us make our dreams into a reality?" Chloe was practically pleading with baby blue eyes, and Beca could honestly say she struggled to do this.

"I'm sorry, I don't really sing. But good luck!" Beca had to get away before Chloe spoke again or she might just crack. Nope, the plan was to come, get through one year, and leave for LA. She needed to stick to that plan, and no beautiful bikini ready redhead was going to ruin that.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: Thank you all so much for the amazing response we've had on this story. Kendricksnerd and I have been super keen and excited to write more of these chapters in appreciation of your support.**_

 _ **Kendricksnerd has also created the awesome cover photo for this story, which you can also find on her Tumblr page. Go check it out, like and share :)**_

 _ **We look forward to hearing from you on our newest chapter. So, without further adieu, here's Chapter Two.**_

 _ **-Ren**_

* * *

Aubrey must have been complaining for an hour now. Cathy was getting agitated just standing there with such a negative-

"Bitch," Aubrey muttered as one of the girls who rejected their invitation walked past.

"Come on Aubrey, I'm sure we'll find girls. We just have to keep passing flyers," Chloe tried to be more optimistic, and Cathy appreciated it. She was glad to have the redhead on their team. Great voice, beautiful face, and most probably the loveliest person she's met at Barden. Unlike Aubrey.

"We can't accept her." Aubrey blocked Chloe from passing a flyer to a girl who didn't exactly qualify as 'bikini ready'.

Cathy rolled her eyes, wishing she was walking around the rest of the Fair with Beca than stuck here. Regardless, she had an objective, and defiantly stepped towards the girl - flyer in hand. "Hi, would you like to join our Acapella group?"

The Australian girl seemed eager, and even participated in a pitch match with Chloe. Cathy was generally impressed by this girl's confidence, and so was Aubrey. Though the blonde captain hid it well.

"That's great, we'll see you at auditions Fat Amy." Aubrey cut in, retracting her own stance from earlier. She couldn't help being quick to judge, having been surrounded by it for so long now.

Once the girl left, Cathy turned to face her co-captain with rage. "See, we could have lost good talent because of your superficial rules!"

"I'm sor-" Even Aubrey knew she went too far there, but Cathy didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not going to watch you judge people all day. I'm going to go work on our site advert," Cathy excused, giving the rest of the flyers to Chloe as she walked off. As much as she wanted to get the best girls for their group, she still wasn't ready to spend anymore time with Aubrey.

Not far away, another Acapella group, the Treblemakers, were ending their performance. They had managed to form a small audience who dispersed shortly after. One of their lead men, a handsome average built senior, spotted Cathy storm away from the Activities Fair. He did a quick check before chasing after her behind one of the buildings.

"Hey, wait up," he called to her as they found a private spot.

"I'm so done with her, Jesse," she complained to the boy. "She's so negative, and judgmental, and it's all her fault that we're in this mess anyways!" The stress evidently getting to hear as she couldn't help the tears at this stage. She was meant to lead this team back to the top, after a huge disaster, and her co-captain was just hindering her every step of the way.

"Hey, relax… it's ok," he approached her delicately, hands on her shoulders, before pulling her in for a hug. "You're still team captain. She has to listen to your rules, remember?"

"The Bella's rules go beyond either of us though," she looked up at the boy with teary eyes, and streaked cheeks.

"I think it's time for a change," he offered before leaning in to kiss her. A kiss she gratefully accepted as they shared one of many private intimate moments.

He's stuck by her through a lot, best of friends in their freshman year, turned to rivals, turned to lovers. Now, years later, Cathy was finally the Bella's captain, and Jesse couldn't help but hope that they would finally come out as a couple to everyone.

"Jesse," she whispered his name as he moved his lips against hers. "I should go," she spoke again as their lips parted. "I have to work," Jesse didn't let her speak for long, "On the site." She finally managed to get out between kisses.

"Or…" he continued kissing her until they couldn't resist sneaking off together to somewhere MUCH more private.

* * *

Beca continued to look around the Activities Fair. She spotted her sister walk off earlier, and her boyfriend, Jesse, not far behind. Those two need to be more careful… or at least stop giving a crap about the Bellas' rules. Leave it to a group of girls to restrict themselves more than society already has. Beca rolled her eyes at the thought of how her sister is putting up with a dumb rule to be around dumb people. Yes, dumb, beautiful, dumb, redhead, dumb.

"Damn it." Beca groaned outwardly as she's walked around the Activities Fair twice now, and barely noticed anything as her mind kept backtracking to a particular redhead.

"Beca," the brunette looked up at the perpetrator calling her name.

"Damn it," she muttered again as she spotted her father walk over.

"Hey kiddo," he leaned in for a hug, but Beca's stance rejected him instantly. "Are you all settled in your dorm?"

"Yeah."

"Did you find any interesting groups to join?" He continued his attempts at connecting with her, but she was disinterested.

"Not really. I won't be joining any." Her statement must have triggered a different side to her father, as he prepared to lecture her in his best authoritative manner.

"You need to join an activity Beca," she tried to interrupt him with a witty remark, but he continued. "You said you'd give college a decent try, and that means getting involved."

Beca wasn't impressed by this turn of events. She could just leave now and forget everything. Their dumb deal can be broken the second she turns 18.

Her dad could see the wheels in her head turning. The same thoughts of leaving, as he's had when things didn't work out, or got tough. But, for his daughter he'd make it a little easier. "Listen, you try to commit… and I'll pay for your trip to LA personally."

At this, all of Beca's attention was focused on reading her father's expression. He was serious. Shit.

"But I really have to see it Beca. Go join a group, ANY group." He offered openly, gesturing for her to return to the Fair. "I hear LA flights are quite costly." He added with some of his earlier cheer at seeing his daughter give in to his proposition, one unclenched fist at a time.

"You can't change your mind if I end up running around in circles with them," Beca pointed towards a group who, literally, ran around in circles.

"Good luck joining them… I hear they have very strict entry requirements." Her dad laughed and went on his way, accepting his daughter's own form of confirmation.

Beca watched her dad walk off before returning to the stalls. Sure enough, she was more eager now to actually find something, but she didn't want to show if just yet. She'd just walk around and get a better idea of groups to join. Circles being one just to despite him.

"Oh god, don't join them." Beca turned her head recognising the voice from earlier, and blue eyes. Dumb beautiful blue eyes.

"Why not? Seems pretty relaxing." Beca looked back down at the form.

"Seems like a **badass** like you shouldn't be caught dead with them," Chloe teased with an innocent nudge.

"Shouldn't you be finding model girls to sing in your group?" Beca tried to push her away with her words. She pushes everyone away.

"Who says I'm not," she winked in a way that made Beca fear for her life. This girl was going to be the death of her. She had her mind set on a motive, and Beca knew it.

"I don't really sing," she used her earlier reasoning. "Cathy just likes to think the best of me." She reinforced in desperate hopes of faltering this girl's perception of her.

"Chloe!" Aubrey called to the redhead from their stand, not too far away.

"I have to get back, but don't join the Circles." She leaned closer at that instance, ready to share what felt like the world's deadliest secret. "It's social suicide," she whispered the warning knowingly.

Beca cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Though the words were innocent enough, all Beca could hear was the sexual implications in the tone of Chloe's voice. She watched the redhead walk back to the blonde, who seemed to chastise her on the spot. Bellas or not, Chloe Beale was someone to be wary of.

"She already said she didn't sing," Aubrey pointed out. "Stop trying to get that Alt girl to join our team. We've already passed out all the flyers anyways."

Chloe wasn't exactly listening as she looked over and caught Beca still staring before the younger brunette fumbled to look away and walk to the stands further down the trail.

"I'm going to call it a day," Aubrey started packing up, in her own stressful mood. She wanted to get home to their off campus house and relax in her bed.

* * *

"Fuck-" Cathy panted as she laid beside Jesse, half nude. "You need to go before the girls come back." She looked over to the charming man beside her. How could she resist such a smile.

"I told you it'd be more fun on Aubrey's bed." Jesse grinned mischievously. It's not that either of them were planning on something so… evil, but they needed to let out this anger somehow.

"Ok, you have to go before they get back. And I need to wash this…" she pulled on the throw that Aubrey covered her bed with.

"Alright, but I'm not jumping out any windows," he leaned over and kissed her again before collecting his clothes.

* * *

Beca was running out of time. Stands were already packing up and she's come to learn a significant factor about the advertised quantity of extracurricular activities available for students. Variety did not equal quality.

She wasn't exactly athletic, so had no chance with any of the competitive sport teams. She wasn't exactly keen about chess, backgammon, or any strategic board games. Though, with her dad's offer looming around her head she was definitely willing to try.

 **Chess:**

"Check." Beca proudly grinned as she strategically placed her rook.

"Check Mate." her opposition took her Rook with his queen and Beca faced a series of disappointed faces.

 **Anime Club:**

"Konichiwa!" An array of caucasian americans, pretending to be japanese, greeted her in unison.

"Nope," Beca walked out.

 **Basketball:**

Beca knew her height shouldn't be a factor. There have been shorter people that went pro. Right?

Wrong.

Door.

 **Soccer:**

Didn't run fast enough.

 **Swimming:**

Didn't swim fast enough.

 **All other sports:**

Too slow.

Door.

* * *

"I don't think I can try out for anymore sports," Beca complained as she looked through Cathy's closet. Her older sister simply groaned, evidently not listening to Beca's rant. Fair enough, Beca had pretty much expressed the same outcome from several sport teams before.

With a preparatory sigh, Beca turned to her stressed sister and asked the dreaded question. "What's wrong, Cathy?"

"Auditions are tomorrow morning," the older brunette brushed the hair away from her face.

"Seriously?" Beca couldn't believe that THIS was still stressing Cathy out. "Dad forces me to go here and you worry about auditions?" Not to mention the deal of a lifetime that could slip away just because the Circles didn't think she was 'chilled' enough a person to join their pretentious group. Fuck them.

"I need 7 new Bellas. The ones Chloe and Aubrey met at the Activities Fair weren't good enough," she couldn't help but blame herself for leaving them to vent to her boyfriend on the day, but anymore time with Aubrey and she would've caused a scene then and there. "And my own sister doesn't want to want to join, even though she's a good singer." She took this chance to bat her eyelashes, and puppy-dog the younger girl one more time. It's not like she hadn't tried to convince her younger sister over the last couple of weeks, but for some reason Beca had opposed this more than anything.

Beca wouldn't even look at her for longer than two seconds as she dug through her closet for clothes.

Cathy knew she'd have to play dirty, and tug on some latent sexual tension. "You would see Chloe more often."

"I'm not gay." Beca was quick to dismiss the implication.

"Whatever you say, sweetie." Cathy shook her head, knowing better. She didn't understand why, or since when, Beca hid these things from her. She'd been gone to college for a few years sure, but they were still close. She still told Beca all about Jesse. "I saw you two at the Activities Fair, Chloe was so nice to you the whole time… even though you were being a dick." Nothing new there really. "I think she likes you." She admit finally, hoping Beca would show some inclination towards actually liking the redhead. Especially if it meant Cathy was armed with the best weapon to get Beca to join the Bellas.

Beca was not comfortable. She didn't want to discuss this with her sister. She was imposing too much too soon. Beca has seen Chloe a handful of times since she joined Barden. Whether just bumping into her on campus or with Cathy. Neither girl had actively pursued the other, and Beca planned to keep it that way. Chloe Beale was not an option to get hopes up for, and she wasn't ready to accept this new found interest in women.

"Just, think about it Becs." The older Mitchell's words snapped Beca out of the abyss of thoughts that took over. As far as Chloe's concerned, Cathy would let this slide, but she still wanted her sister to join the Bellas. "It's a lot of fun." She smiled genuinely easing up on her sister. "I know you enjoy singing as much as I do."

Beca nodded and grabbed for a towel. "Mind if I shower?" She needing to get some space before they continue their sleepover. A nice cold shower, just to keep herself in check.

"Sure," Cathy gave her a soft smile, and Beca was on her way.


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Thank you for the ongoing support. Sorry for the delay, but we all need a vacation from time to time ;)**_

 _ **We hope you enjoy this latest chapter. Please feedback, review, etc. Kendricksnerd and I love to hear your thoughts on this collaboration.**_

 _ **-Ren**_

* * *

Chloe walked over to Cathy's room, bumping into Beca on the way. "Oh, hi!"

Beca looked up at the redhead, in a robe, drying her hair. Like a hot wet goddess, or something… _damn it Mitchell, this is not a fifty shades kind of story._

She was taken aback to say the least.

"I was just on my way to see your sister. How's she doing with auditions prep?"

"Uhh, yeah… good I guess?" Beca fumbled words randomly as she couldn't even look at Chloe.

The redhead found Beca's awkwardness beyond endearing. The younger Mitchell reminded her of Cathy during freshman year. But by this point, her and Cathy have seen each other nude fairly often considering their spring break trips together, and the occasional inconvenience of getting dressed running between rooms in your own home.

"Shower's all yours," Chloe offered to relieve the younger girl from having too much of a forced conversation while she'd been unable to even look at Chloe this whole time.

"Thanks," Beca maneuvered herself around Chloe and into the bathroom, making a point to shut the door.

Chloe couldn't help giggle at their interaction before continuing on her way. "Knock knock," she peaked her head into Cathy's room and watched the stressed girl tug at her hair as she looked over the applications sprawled across her bed.

"Come in," she mumbled as she read over the girls names, and history of actual singing.

"How's it going?" Chloe sat on the bed next to Carhy and started to read over some of the names. "This looks good, musical play for peter pan…"

"I asked, she was Tinkerbelle," Cathy rolled her eyes considering the fairy never even speaks.

"Oh," Chloe set the file down slowly.

"Some of these can be great, it just comes down to auditions… I'm just annoyed Beca won't even TRY." Cathy admitted. She'd be less stressed if they had 4 good singers on their team. That's almost half a team's worth of talent.

"So Beca can sing?" Chloe needed to confirm, as Beca said otherwise.

"Yeah, and I'd love to leave the Bellas with her after this year. She just doesn't like the idea of college, and in the past month hasn't even made any friends. I'm actually worried about her, and…"

"I get it, but she's her own person, Cathy. You can't force her to be social. You definitely weren't," Chloe reminded Cathy of how shy she was. Whereas Beca wasn't shy so much as stubborn.

"But I got to have the Bellas, and you and Aubrey," even though Aubrey's been driving her mad. "It all helped, except for Alice. But at least we united against a common enemy."

"True, you, Aubrey and I would pretty much bitch about her day in and out. I don't think we would have gotten close without." It was a massive exaggeration, but they did bound having to work under the tyranny of Alice.

"Maybe you can talk to Beca… You definitely helped convince me to join." Cathy admitted, having admired their friendship over the last few years.

"That's because you were my roommate, and we ended up attached at the hip until guys came into the picture," Chloe reminded Cathy with a wink. It was true, they were inseparable until they started experimenting much more in college - Meaning boys, girls, recreational drugs, but all within reason.

"Yes, but it's our last year, and there's no time for one night stands, or Curious Chloe," Cathy reminded Chloe of her tendency to start the year a bit wild, and occasionally go through women like she did men. Cathy's come to call her friend's lesbian persona curious-Chloe over the years, which made it ok for Chloe to share with Cathy more than Aubrey at times.

Cathy hoped Chloe wouldn't bring up how much of a prude she'd been since their freshman and Sophomore years, considering her relationship with Jesse. Before Chloe could even rebuttal at that point, she pushed the main topic at hand back into their conversation.

"In that case, will you talk to Beca for me, Chloe?" Cathy pleaded, giving her best friend her best puppy-dog-eyes. Frankly, she didn't need to knowing Chloe enough to recognise the attraction that sparked for Beca. Still, it wasn't her place to set them up, especially knowing how Chloe tends to swing both ways and Beca is still taking her first steps. "She'll probably listen to you over her big sister, maybe you can… I don't know, motivate her?" Cathy had to constrict her thoughts from anything strange as she spoke about her sister. Be it anyone else, she'd have just forwardly asked Chloe to seduce the person. She definitely CAN'T do that here… can she? Nope, not that desperate just yet.

"Sure, I'll go talk to her right now," Chloe gave Cathy a reassuring smile. Of course she would talk to Beca, she wanted her to be a Bella as much as Cathy did, maybe even more. She sometimes can't help her girl crushes. "Don't worry about it, I did manage to convince you after all," Chloe got up giddily on her way, but not before sending Cathy a mischievous wink for extra measure. "She will be a Bella before you know it."

* * *

 _"This is nice..._ " Beca thought as the water hit her skin, cooling her off. She closed her eyes and tried to relax and focus on the water against her skin. She honed in on the sound of the water droplets matching the beat to a Years and Years song she'd been remixing. Soon enough, she hummed along, as she distracted herself, until her mind wandered back to her two problems: 1- She still hadn't managed to join a club, and 2- Chloe Beale.

Problem one had a near end solution, but at what cost. Cathy new her well, she enjoyed singing. She enjoyed it alot. She'd use her own vocals to back her remixes at times. So she enjoyed it to make music. It's all she really wanted to do. Make Music. She didn't want to deter from the end goal here, which is make music in LA.

Joining the Bellas wasn't exactly the best of choices. Namely a certain bossy blonde bitch by the name of Aubrey. The woman couldn't stand her.

Secondly, being in a club with your older sister wasn't Beca's idea of fun. Especially when Cathy seems adamant about calling her little sister out on being gay. Nope.

Lastly there's Chloe. The bubbly, optimistic, antonym of everything that is Beca Mitchell. She was pretty though. Pretty hair, pretty blue eyes, pretty-

No. Stop it.

" _Are you gonna hurt? Are you gonna burn? Gonna answer me?"_ Beca returned to focusing on the song.

Chloe snuck into the bathroom quite easily. She was happy to stand there listening to Beca sing.

" _Who wouldn't want it when she looks like that?"*_

Eventually though, the music was getting to Chloe, falling into it like you would an emotion. Beca's voice was contagious, and the redhead found herself singing along instinctively.

"Are you gonna hurt? Are you gonna burn? Gonna answer me?" she supported, and Beca suddenly stopped realising that someone else sang those last lines with her.

It was a rather long ten seconds, of Beca staring at the curtains once she washed the soap from her eyes to figure out who that was.

Chloe didn't wait long before drawing at the curtain to talk to Beca. "You're pretty good for someone who doesn't sing," she nodded knowingly.

"Dude!" Beca grabbed at the curtain to cover herself.

Chloe took the curtain away from her. "Seriously, you can sing, it's great," she continued as if Beca didn't realise her talent. Chloe thought for a moment that maybe Beca had convinced herself that Cathy was just being nice as her older sister. Mostly because she was surprised that Beca, dare she say, had a nicer tone than Cathy. "Have you had a previous history of singing lessons?" She continued, trying to justify her voice.

"What?" Beca couldn't concentrate, she wasn't even sure she heard the question right. She was looking anywhere but Chloe right now, not sure how to escape this situation. Her mind repeatedly screaming at her to STAY CALM.

"You have to audition for the Bellas," the redhead persisted, just like Cathy wanted her to. Though, the older Mitchell probably didn't have this in mind when she asked her best friend for help.

"I can't, could you like… let me finish here?" The younger girl tried to hold her ground, maybe even scare Chloe away. "And why are you naked?!" Beca tried to get her head around the far from rational situation unfolding right now.

Chloe smirked at Beca noticing this. "It was getting hot, and steamy…" She decided to step into the bath with that. "I didn't want anything to get wet." Beca was looking at the wall again, doing her best to hide the blush creeping onto her face.

The redhead tried her best not to laugh at the younger girl. She really did find her cute. "You should sing more often,"

"Ok." Beca blurted out, hoping to get rid of this woman soon, before her entire body exploded from how embarrassed she was right now.

"Mind finishing the last chorus?" Chloe asked again. Before Beca could once again ask her to leave, she made her point "I won't leave unless you sing it with me."

Beca took in a deep breathe and prepared for the worst as she started to let the words fall from her mouth melodically. Focus on her eyes, they're pretty Beca, just focus there and nothing else. Nothing else that's naked. Not you naked. Not her naked.

" _Are you gonna hurt? Are you gonna Burn? Gonna answer me?"_

Chloe joined in at this.

 _Let me take your heart_

 _Love you in the dark_

 _No one has to see._

 _I, I want more, I want more._

 _I, I want more, I want more._

Chloe couldn't help feel ecstatic by the prospect of Beca joining now. First it was mainly so they can hit their numbers, and she thought she was cute. Now, the girl was obviously talented, she wouldn't want to let her go.

Beca was lost in song with the redhead. She didn't think two voices could sound so perfect in harmony. Her and cathy sang together sure, but never like this. This was new, smooth, intimate…

At that thought, Beca's eyes glanced down to a naked Chloe and back away from her.

Chloe noticed Beca's discomfort once more and grabbed her robe. "I'll let you finish your shower. Don't miss auditions tomorrow," she reminded the brunette one last time as she turned away, needing to cool down from all the… steam.

Leaving behind a fairly dumbfounded freshman that was regretting staying the night at her sister's a capella group's housing with a bunch of girls who didn't understand the concept of personal space.

"Fuck me."

* * *

 _ **AN:** *The original lyric was "Who wouldn't want it when  he looks like that?" Beca made a minor change here ;)_

 _The song is Memo by Years and Years._

 _We all know the titanium version, so was time to mix it up. But what's Bechloe without a shower scene!_


End file.
